onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Santoryu
Santōryū (literally: three sword style) is a way of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of 3 daito katana; One in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including "Tatsumaki", "Onigiri" and "Hyaku Hachi Pound Hou". Roronoa Zoro, the Swordsman and first mate of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew is the world famous Swordsman who uses that style. History Zoro first started developing "Nitōryū", or, two sword style, when he first started learning the ways of the sword. Defeated by his rival Kuina 2000 times, this only drove him to become stronger and stronger. One day, he challenged Kuina to the two thousand first match, confident as usual. Only this time, he wanted to fight with real swords. Zoro fought with his usual Nitouryuu, as Kuina fought with her Ittōryū (One sword style). At the end of the fight, Kuina once again came out on top. That would be the last time that the two rivals ever fought each other, because the next day Kuina lost her footing on some stairs, fell, and eventually died, or in an edited version for younger viewers lost against an opponent and was wounded to the point where she could never again fight. When Zoro was told this he was devastated, and he asked his sensei to give "Wadō Ichimonji" to him (Wadoō Ichimonji is Kuina's sword) so that he can carry on Kuina's and his dream to become the greatest swordsman. It was because of this, that Zoro started learning Santouryu, and which later drove him to become an extremely powerful swordsman, and Santouryu to be an extremely powerful style. Santouryu Techniques Zoro's fighting style revolves around a fictional swordstyle that uses three swords. He can use three swords, two swords, and one sword styles. When he uses three swords, the third one is placed in his mouth. Several of his attack names are actually puns due to the way some of the Japanese words are combined together. When these words are pronounced together they can sound like a completely different Japanese word. Santou-Ryuu Attacks (三刀流, Three Swords Style) These are attacks Zoro uses with three swords. *'Oni Giri (鬼斬り, ''Demon Slash) / (Oni Giri):' Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and uses them to cut through the opponent. The blade in his mouth cuts near the shoulder. The pun in the name is that Onigiri (お握り) is also the name of a Japanese rice snack. *'Tora Gari (虎狩り, Tiger Hunt) / (Tiger Trap):' Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forward with them. The pun in the name is that "Tora Gari" is also a type of Mohican haircut. *'Santou-Ryuu Ougi Sanzen Sekai (三刀流奥義　三・千・世・界, Three-Sword Style Secret Attack: Three Thousand Worlds) / (Santoryu: Three Thousand Worlds):' Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and spins them while running towards his opponent.Info from the game, One Piece:Dragon Dream(GBA)- Spinning 2 swords like wind wheel, opressing opponent with the presence. *'Tou Rou Nagashi (刀狼流し, Bleeding the Wolf) / (Streaming Wolf Swords):' Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third. *'Tatsumaki (龍巻き)/ (Dragon Twister):' Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado. If the opponent can still successfully move after the attack, they will lose a significant amount of blood. *'Yaki Oni Giri (焼鬼斬り, Burning Demon Slash) / (Flaming Oni Giri):' A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. The pun in the name is that since "Oni Giri" can mean "rice ball",when "Yaka" is added, the name of this attack can also mean "grilled rice ball" in Japanese. *'Ushi Bari (牛針, Bull Horns) / (Bull Charge):' Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. *'Gazami Dori (蟹(ガザミ)獲り) / (Crab Grab):' All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. *'Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou (百八煩悩鳳, 108 Pound Cannon) / (Triple Sword Soaring Phoenix):' Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon using all three swords to create a spiral of air to damage its target. *'Karasuma Gari (鴉魔狩り, Demon Crow Hunt) / (Raven Hunt):' Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. *'Gyuuki Yuuzume (牛鬼勇爪, Cattle Demon Brave Hoof):' The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. *'Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (艶美魔夜不眠鬼斬り, Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash):' A variation of the onigiri where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. The pun in the name is that since "Oni Giri" can mean "rice ball",when "Enbima Yonezu" is added, the name can also mean "rice ball with mayonnaise added" in Japanese. *'Nigori-zake (二剛力(ゴリ)斬, Two-Arm Strength Slash):' After flexing his biceps, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. *'Hyou Kin Dama (豹琴玉, Panther Harp Ball):' Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. *'Asura Ichibugin (阿修羅弌霧銀, Asura One Mist Silver):' While being relentlessly attacked, Zoro's anger, and frustration manafests itself into a being with six arms, and three heads known as an Asura. The first time he transformed was an inadvertent semi-transformation due to his agitation, but when he transformed a second time, he had full control over it. The true nature of this technique, whether illusion, manifestation, or otherwise, is still speculated. Related Techniques Over the course of his journey, Zoro has been in situations where his techinques have had to adapt for one reason or another. In addition to his primary fighting style, his has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Sanoryu fighting abilities. Nitou-Ryuu Attacks (二刀流, ''Two Swords Style) These are the attacks he uses with two swords. *'Takanami (鷹波) / (Hawk Wave):' While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. *'Saikuru (犀回, ''Circling Rhino) / (Rhino Rampage):' Zoro puts his swords on his forehead, like horns, and spins quickly. * '''Nitou-Ryuu Iai: Rashoumon (二刀流｢居合｣　羅生門, ''Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Rashoumon) :' A dual sword drawing technique so powerful it split large obstacles in half.Zoro draws his sword, and sheaths it so quickly splitting a train carriage into half. * '''Nana-Juu-Ni Pound Hou (七十二煩悩鳳, ''72 Pound Cannon) / (Dual Sword Soaring Phoenix):' Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon using two swords. *'Nigiri (弐斬り, Double Slash):' A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right. *'Tourou (登楼, Climbing a Tower):' Two projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping. *'Outourou (応登楼, Reply Climbing a Tower):' Two projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling. *'Hirameki (閃, Flash):' Two projectiles are sent forward while swinging from the left. *'Samon (砂紋, Sand Drawing):' Two projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left. Ittou-Ryuu Attacks (一刀流, ''One Sword Style) These are the attacks he uses with one sword. *'Ittou-Ryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流｢居合｣　獅子歌歌, ''One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song) / (Single Sword Lion Strike):' Places the sheathed sword behind his back and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attack rapidly unsheaths, attacks, and sheaths the sword. Zoro can cut anything with this technique, even steel. *'San-Juu-Roku Pound Hou (三十六煩悩鳳, 36 Pound Cannon) / (Single Sword Rising Phoenix):' This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. Mutou-Ryuu Attacks (無刀流, ''No Sword Style) During the game Groggy Ball event in the Davy Back Fight. Zoro was forced to come up with a unorthodox form of his fighting style that uses no swords. *'Tatsumaki (龍巻き) / (Dragon Twister):' The same as Santou-Ryuu's Tatsumaki, but without swords, only with the arms. Anime Only *'Shinken Shirahatori (真剣　白刃獲り?, ''Taking a true naked sword):' While unarmed, Zoro catches the enemy blade with his bare hands. *'Hida Sanga Bakuretsu (Secret Strike - Three-River Explosion):' Used during the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Zoro holds three bats in his Santoryuu style and uses them to hit all three balls pitched by Hatchan at once. Team Combination *'Armeé de L'air Power Shoot (空軍（アルメ・ド・レール）パワーシュート, Air Force Power Shoot):' A combo attack between Zoro and Sanji. In this attack, Zoro balances on Sanji's leg, and then Sanji kicks hard, sending Zoro flying at high speeds towards the opponent. *'6 million belli Jack Pot:' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin against a large group of opponents. In here, Luffy is seen using one of his trademark punches in conjuction with his crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. References Category:Abilities Category:Fighting Styles